Talk:Raijin/@comment-33413589-20171019131437/@comment-25163519-20171026204546
Lower mobility is a very big disadvantage in the current game meta. It doesn't allow you to get beacons and it makes yourself a slow and fat target. The average speed is not really good. The only reason why Ancile Lancelots are still good as they are now, is that it can rush at 50 km / h. The Raijin's speed is constant at a slow speed and it's ability further limit's its mobility. I'm very sorry, but the Raijin CANNOT climb 90 degree walls to make up for it's huge space. It can only climb small structures and doing so will be even MORE time consuming than just simply walking through. And the process you described is a 4 second, time consuming one. A Raijin must spend 4 seconds in the SAME SPOT standing up, shooting, standing down and moving. By that time, the enemy would already be in cover. The Fury could simply shoot while retreating or attacking. The shield's are a peice of crap like the Lancelot's shields. Rockets will bypass it unless you have an Ancile -- and you're mosty likely to be taken out my rockets before you can reach the enemy. In this current meta, health is not a very big factor. Take Haechis, for example. The health isn't that good but it's the best robot. Avoiding damage is ALWAYS better than absorbing it. The Raijin just sits there and gets shot. I don't know what 'sss' means, but the Raijin is not one of the robot that do lots of damage. 2 heavy slots are not that good considering that most of the ideal weapons in today's meta are mediums and lights. Orkans do the same damage at 300m to 0m while there is a big drop off between the Thunder's damage versus range. Zeus on Raijins do the same damage throughout, but Zeus are much better off on a Fury or Carnage in the current meta. The Raijin is one of the most situational robots in War Robots. Ask anyone who knows the game. The only time a Raijin is considered a formidable foe is when it drops within 150m of you in Beacon rush. That's it. And that does seem pretty situational, don't you think. And please before you randomly call out what I say is lies, I am here to provide the best insight which the Wiki currently lacks after everyone moved to the War Robots Forums. I currently play in Champions League and I am certain that I have a good idea of what's good and what's not. This wiki is supposed to provide information for new player's in seeing how they progress through the game. I don't think that you are helping the health of the wiki by providing faulty information that is only workable in Gold and Diamond League. EDIT: Just saw your above post. The most common nemesis to Zeus platforms is the Russian Griffin. The Zeus Raijin will die when a Russian Griffin(s) goes after it. It doesn't have the firepower to kill them before they kill you. On the otherhand, it would be suicide to chase a Zeus Fury with a Russian Griffin since it will be able to take it down in 3-4 shots.